


A Friday Night!

by BlueEyedBeliever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedBeliever/pseuds/BlueEyedBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Cas finds a note about how Dean feels about him! Not as a friend but more! And how will Sam react to this relationship!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friday Night!

Castiel came down stairs and into the kitchen, he saw a note on the table, it said,  
‘ Hey Cas, if you are reading this it means your awake. Ok so here it goes, I just wanted to say I have been having this weird feeling in my stomach lately whenever I talk about you or see you. Meet me in at 10 Downton Rd ( Downton Abbey reverence ) at 7pm when it’s dark, you can drive Sam’s car.   
Dean.

Cas was confused, what was Dean talking about, as an old friend once said, he’s off his nut! ( Crowley reverence )  
It was now 7pm and Cas drove over to where Dean said to meet him! He saw The Impala ( aka the Baby ) near a massive glimmering lake.  
Cas jumped out of the car and walked towards the Impala.   
He couldn’t see Dean though. So Cas just leaned against the Impala and looked up at the stars.  
“ It’s beautiful Isn’t it!” someone said  
Cas jumped at the sudden appearance of Dean next to him.  
“Ok Cas, I need to make a confession!” Dean said  
“Sure what’s up?” Cas replied  
“Well I’m not really good with the touchy lovey emotional stuff but I think I like you!”  
“wait what do you mean like me?” Cas asked  
“ I mean like you!”  
“Dean, I don’t understand what you are trying to say!??” Cas said confused still  
“ I mean, oh what the fuck…”  
Dean turned around and kissed Cas straight of the lips.  
Cas was so shocked and surprised he couldn’t move or kiss back, just lean there, blue eyes open to their fullest.  
“ Oh fuck, sorry Cas I didn’t mean to do tha…”  
Dean was cut of by Cas kissing him back.  
“I love you Dean!” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear.  
“I-I love you too Cas!” Dean replied.  
One Hour Later  
“ OMG Cas that was the best thing I have ever done, I love you!”  
“Dean theres a car pulling up near us!!!” Cas said looking at the car coming towards them.  
Dean and Cas quickly put there clothes back on and stood up. To everyone’s surprise it was the moose in the car. Sam stepped out of the car and walked towards them.  
“Guys what the fuck! I was worried sick cause you were both missing and I tried calling you both!” Sam semi yelled.  
Sam saw Dean’s hand wrapped around Cas’s and smiled!  
“ Finally Destiel is a canon!!!!!!!!!!”  
THE END!


End file.
